


【双季玛】新年枞树

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Relationships: Dmitry Kozak/Dmitry Medvedev
Kudos: 1





	【双季玛】新年枞树

01  
自从2004年大选的助选组成立以后，总统办的气氛就变得有些尴尬。刚刚入职14号楼的年轻人和部门主管和单位高层接触不多，当然也没觉得哪里不寻常。最先嗅到不对劲的是敏锐的意识形态操盘手，苏尔科夫副主任发现，每周的例会上，他们那两位新任命的主任和第一副主任，已经很久没有同进同出了。

这是怎么了。大脸喵摸了摸他的胡茬，和一边的长脸副主任交换了个眼神。

舒瓦洛夫显然收到同僚的信号，他也意识到很不对劲，当下圈子内的热点是行政改革，身为总负责人的德米特里和第三小组负责人的科扎克，他们原本应该热火朝天、如火如荼地搞着三级机构改革。但这对暹罗双生子却不知道为什么自己拆开了——哦，not real 伊戈尔·伊万诺维奇因为自己想到这个比喻而愧疚，作为上个世纪入职克宫的人，他很清楚这个比喻曾经被用来形容哪些牛鬼蛇神。

但是他忍不住在心里嘀咕，难道真的像外头报纸传的，是因为敲定了助选组负责人的人选？①

02  
十四号楼②的装修当然没有元老院③那么讲究，办公厅主任的办公室只有一道门，门外也没什么秘书专员。年轻的主任在办公室里养了鱼④，因此索性将鱼缸当做玄关隔断，摆在门的对面。

科扎克犹豫地站在门外，看了看主任办公室旁边“Д.А.МЕДВЕДЕВ”的铜牌，抬起胳膊闻了闻自己的袖口，还好，似乎没什么烟味。

德米特里朝鱼缸里的撒了些鱼食，注意力从抽烟转移到看小鱼们抢夺吃食上，心情颇为舒畅，只听门外大概是某个路过的主管笑着问道，“德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇，您怎么不进去？”

还能有哪个德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇？⑤

德米特里开了门就闻到一股烟味，他皱了皱眉，觉得那股刚刚被压下去的抽烟的欲望，现在又被勾了起来。

科扎克反手把门关上，开口就有些心虚，“季玛。我是来找你商量全权代表和改组的事......”

德米特里看着他，“所以，这两件事放在一起，你要把你自己改去当全权代表？”

03  
今天已经是负责人留在竞选总部加班的第三天了！竞选总部的其他人欲哭无泪，他们不得不因为“等领导下班”而被迫加班。虽然德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇也笑着告诉他们下班随意，上帝啊，谁敢啊，他们这工作性质在那儿放着，领导在加班，下属怎么敢溜，是想明年3月之后办离职手续吗？⑥

但是试问，难道有什么大事急事难事吗？没有啊！这眼瞅着圣诞节就要到了，虽然他们不过这个圣诞节，但是您不打算回家装饰装饰圣诞树吗？

但是大家都不敢问。

04  
没有谁比德米特里更清楚，科扎克为什么总是留在竞选总部加班，因为他至少要负八成的责任。

他们所处的位置决定了他们在家也没少聊工作，但是谈着谈着科扎克就会忍不住去摸他的烟盒。自己又正下决心要戒烟，虽然平时一天只抽五六只，完全称不上烟瘾，但是看见这个老烟枪的举动，还是总被勾起来，又忍不住生气。

他们主抓的改革又正是焦灼的时期，压力大在所难免，科扎克选择抽烟解压，德米特里也就选择了撒气解压。德米特里发火的时候，科扎克也不辩解，什么也不说，像个闷葫芦似的端了烟灰缸出去倒掉，回来就说自己一定少抽，试着戒烟。但是每次都说得好做得糟，结果就是继续吵。一来二去，科扎克也不总在他面前出现，早出晚归，连平时开会都不往他身边凑。

也没用几天，苏尔科夫就往他办公室里问缘由，这次他都没盯着鱼说又瘦了——不过毕竟德米特里总用喂鱼压烟瘾，以前一日一餐，现在一天也不知道喂了几遍，鱼确实被他喂胖了。

“季玛，你最近和那位季玛，怎么了？”

“你是不忙了吗？谢钦那边给你使得绊子你都不管了？”

大脸喵懒得掩饰他的嘲讽，“他能动得了我吗？再说了，你们那些改革的文件，等批了他肯定先跳脚。”⑦

05  
月亮在支离破碎的树杈间移动着，从缝隙间落在地面上，今天的卡尔丘加别墅似乎格外安静。德米特里并没有睡觉，他盯着穹顶，依稀可以听见窗外树叶沙沙的声音。

确实，自己不应该总是拿抽烟这事说他，他们在讨论最激烈的学派纷争时都不会吵架，现在居然因为抽烟这小事闹得不可开交，的的确确不应该。但是，天哪，这个人怎么就不开窍？他的脑子只有在讨论司法改革的时候才会转吗？

想到司法改革，德米特里又叹了一口气，或许他留在助选组只是为了圆四年前的遗憾呢？  
他那天虽然一直盯着数据，但最后连合影都没有拍，虽然大家默认他还是其中一员，但毕竟他是因为党同伐异而被换下来的前负责人，德米特里想，这其中的滋味该有多不平衡，他得是做过多少心理建设，才将成型的助选组转手于人？

虽然那个人是自己。

一种难耐的孤独感紧压着他的心头。

06  
难道他们要一直这样僵持着吗？

显然，他们都不希望这样，从他来到莫斯科的那一刻起，他们就是彼此的港湾，是不必言说的相互致意，是终身相依的坚守和信任。又或许更早以前，他们在马里尼斯基宫邂逅相识后的不久，两个朋友深夜彼此投入对方的怀抱，他从没想过刻意地接近他，结果却是自然而然地情投意合，相互之间毫无隔阂。

他知道，讷言敏行的科扎克并不善于表达情感，他严肃克制，时时刻刻谨守着分寸感，为人却心细端正，可也正是如此，很多事情最先难过的就是他自己。

德米特里起身，卷起窗帘，然后又重新躺下，飞雪敲打在玻璃窗上，亮光从雪中渗出，发出淡淡的蓝色，这颜色让他想起小时候叶莲娜姨妈送给他的酒精灯。⑧

他想起他曾经对他说，“睡吧，我在你身边，读书给你听，等你睡着。”

里格尔听见卧室里的响动，跑到门外趴下发出叫门的哼声，然而在开门的瞬间却是多罗菲先蹿了进来，轻巧地跳到他的床上，挠了挠他枕边的那本书。

正是那时科扎克给他读的那本，《你往何处去》。

——两个彩蛋——

专车司机在车里吹着暖风，但他还是很不理解，这大半夜的，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇要去哪儿？

等德米特里上了车，他直接问，“您去哪里？”

德米特里却没回答他，先念道，“Quo Vadis？⑨”然后意识到自己有点魔怔，低头笑了笑，说道，“去助选组。”

管他呢，反正他们都是当领导的，他这样想着，索性把疑惑丢开。

——  
科扎克早就忙完了助选组里的事，但看了看时间，觉得还早，这时候回去德米特里大概会被他吵醒，他这样想着，伸手去拿第二小组的调研报告。

有一只手按住了文件夹。

他抬起头，却意外地见到德米特里，年轻的季玛语中带着些不满，“你到底回不回家，家里的圣诞树还没收拾。”

科扎克愣了一会，才反应过来他亲自来这一趟代表着什么，又想起自己抽了不少烟，说道，“我去换套衣服。”

德米特里撇了撇嘴，“换什么换，没用，你就跟那烟熏酸黄瓜似的，都快腌入味了。”

——

①源自穆欣，虽然他的瓜根本不可信  
②当年的总统办驻地，已拆  
③总统办公地点，对面是大克宫旁边是多棱宫  
④源自麦大佬和白皮熊传  
⑤熊主任，十几年之后你就明白了，不止有这一位德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇  
⑥指2004年3月的总统大选结束  
⑦源自科大黑  
⑧同④  
⑨《你往何处去》的书名原文，司机的那句“您去哪里”让熊总想起来“你往何处去”，于是说了这句话，《你往何处去》源msk

PS，咳，巨巨，商量一下，别读《战争与和平》，熊总害怕那玩意x


End file.
